Aftermath
by impulse87
Summary: Shortly after the galaxy rangers arrive on Mirinoi, Leo's relationship with Kendrix gets complicated. Very complicated.


Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with Power Rangers or the Disney Corporation, no money is being made off of this story, it is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation for this incredible TV series.

Aftermath

Kendrix groaned tiredly as the morning light shone onto her eyes pulling her away from her blissful slumber. Her golden blond hair was a mess and her blanket covered only half her body leaving the other half feeling very cold and uncomfortable. Moaning from being so tired, Kendrix pulled the rest blanket over her body in an attempt to stay warm. Last night's party was a very festive one, everybody from Terra Venture had participated, after all they had just found a new home after searching for oh so very long. Kendrix felt somebody pull the blanket back over. "Stop hogging the blankets." groaned Kendrix that was when her eyes snapped wide open, since when did blankets pulled back? There was only one logical explanation; she was sharing the bed with somebody, but who could it be? It was then that she also realized that she was completely naked under the covers. "EEEYYYYAAAAHH!"

Kendrix practically flew out of bed all the while grabbing the blankets to cover her nude body; Kendrix was shocked to see that her bedmate was none other than Leo Corbett. A former ranger, much like herself. Leo woke up with a start; rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked for the source of the sound. It was then that he realized that he was wearing nothing other than his white boxers. "Huh? What's going on?" groaned Leo opening his eyes he looked up to see Kendrix, apparently naked, using his red covers as a makeshift dress. "Ok, now I know I had too much to drink last night." Muttered Leo.

"C-C-Can you please tell me what happened last night?" stuttered Kendrix.

"Well, there was this big party, lots and lots of alcohol, you got drunk and basically came onto me." Said Leo simultaneously yawning and scratching his ribs. "Although I'm not too sure about that last part, I was pretty drunk too. Actually come to think of it what did I do last night?"

Vague memories of Bloody Marys, Vodka, Limes, Leo, and Leo's lips began to return to Kendrix, as her right hand covered her mouth in shock. "Please tell me you were joking about that last part right? I mean YOU must have came onto ME!"

"Well, we are in MY room." Said Leo indicating that it was indeed Leo's room, proven by the many posters of popular Rock-and-roll bands from back home.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Whined Kendrix, as she looked around for her clothes. "I remember, I had so much to drink and one thing led to another and now I'm naked and I can't find my underwear, and…"

"You mean these?" asked Leo, around his pointer finger was a pair of pink thong panties, an amused look was plastered all over the former Red Ranger's face.

SMACK!

"Dude, Leo what happened to you face?" asked Mike trying hard not too laugh at the massive red handprint located on Leo's right cheek. Kendrix slapped hard, really hard. It had taken about 15 minutes of icepack use to stop the swelling.

"Uh nothing, hey listen, Mike do you remember what I did last night?" asked Leo as he followed Mike through the thick forest, which surrounded Maya's village. After very careful consideration and thought, the Terra Venture High Counsel or the GSA had decided to keep things simple and not cut down trees or industrialize the planet.

"Sorry, but I don't, I kind of got into a drinking contest with Maya, man that girl can hold her liquor." Replied Mike while he sheepishly scratched his head. "Now, I've got to buy her dinner. Do you mind turning down the volume, I've still got a wicked hangover."

"So you don't remember what I did." Started Leo.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that Damon remembers what you did. All I can remember is Maya, the drinking contest, and for some strange reason lots and lots of ducks." Answered Mike.

Kendrix walked through the forest enjoying the scenery and the strange animals and plants which inhabited her new home. Flowers of unimaginable colors, birds with four wings, and six armed monkeys inhabited this jungle, and with a breath of fresh air, Kendrix realized that she was home. The air on Mirinoi was unlike any air Kendrix had ever breathed in her life. It was crisp, cool and pure, untainted by any sort of pollution. However, right now, Kendrix couldn't focus on that; she had to find the answers to all of her questions. What happened last night? Did she and Leo really…. you know? And why was she getting vague memories of a flock of ducks? Kendrix let out a breath of relief when she saw Maya walking around the village. "Maya! Maya!"

Maya's eyes almost instantly brightened when she saw her best friend, waving towards her. Smiling, the young village girl ran over to the scientist. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Hey, listen I was hoping that you could tell me what I happened to do last night." Asked Kendrix hopefully, a slight hint of pleading could be heard in the former Ranger's tone of voice.

"Sorry, but I spent most of last night with Mike." Said Maya.

Kendrix's eyes almost blasted out of her sockets in surprise. Oh this was big, this was really big. "What? With Mike? Oooohhhh." Said Kendrix teasingly.

Maya playfully smacked Kendrix on the shoulder. "Nothing happened, all we did was have a drinking contest, Mike lost naturally and now he has to buy me dinner tonight."

"So it's a date?" asked Kendrix in a teasing tone.

"I really don't know actually." replied Maya cheerfully. "I'm not too sure, but I think that Damon knew what you did. Why? Was it some big? Did something happen last night?"

"No! Nothing happened." Answered Kendrix quickly in a very high-pitched tone of voice, her eyes avoided direct contact with Maya's.

"I think Damon's over at the ruins of Terra Venture, trying to salvage as much technology as possible." Said Maya. 'Something's not right. I can feel it."

Maya was correct, Leo had found Damon over by where Terra Venture had crash-landed trying his best to salvage some of the damaged technology. With him was a small team of engineers also trying to salvage some technology, although it seemed futile, since most of the main dome had been destroyed in their final battle with Trakeena. Of course just thinking about Trakeena was enough to make Leo want to hurl. Damon spotted Leo before running over, a goofy grin was plastered all over the young African-American's face.

"Hey, stud!" teased Damon playfully punching Leo in the arm. "How'd it go with Kendrix last night?"

"Good, so you do remember what happened. Because I can't." said a very relieved Leo. "All I can remember is nothing but a bunch of alcoholic drinks, and for some strange reason a giant plate filled with nothing but shrimp."

"Well you should, cause the commander came and brought with him about 40 pounds of canned shrimp. Man I didn't even know we had 40 pounds of canned shrimp on board Terra Venture. But sorry all I remember was you and Kendrix laughing. A lot." Replied Damon as he continued to search for salvageable technology, unfortunately most of it was so badly damaged that it was better off being used as scrap metal. "Man, can you believe that Trakeena caused all this damage?"

"Actually, I think most of it was caused by the crashes." Said Leo matter-of-factly "And I'm pretty sure the rest was caused by my attempted suicide attack." The battle against the newly emerged bug form of Trakeena was perhaps the team's toughest battle yet. The Rangers had tried practically all their weapons and attacks all of which failed. Finally Leo decided to take drastic measures and unleashed his battlizer and tried a suicide attack against the vengeance driven princess. Although it had worked, it nearly took Leo's life.

"Yeah, that was a pretty crazy battle, I mean she was all slimy and stuff." Laughed Damon. "And did you see her face?"

"What part was her face?" joked Leo as they walked around the ruins of the once great city. Now it was nothing, but lots of rubble, although a large amount of people had come back to grab some of their luggage. Or at least what was left of it. The space colony had managed to undergo 2 crash landings in less than 24 hours, the buildings that were still landing were a testament to the incredible design of the buildings and the colony.

"Damon!" shouted one of the commanding officers. "Is that guy with us? If not he has to go! C'mon we need you over here!"

"You heard the man, I'll see you later." Said Damon before running towards the officer.

Leo left the ruins still not knowing just what happened last night? Why did he wake up half naked with Kendrix. Why was he complaining, this had to be a good thing, after all he's had feelings for her since day one. 'I was so miserable when she died, and now I've been given a second chance, I should use it.'

Leo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kendrix until he literally crashed into her. "Sorry." Said Leo. Kendrix avoided direct eye contact with Leo signaling that this was an awkward moment for both of them. "Kendrix?"

"Yes?" answered Kendrix still avoiding eye contact.

"If you're going to ask Damon what we did last night, don't bother I already asked he doesn't remember." Said Leo, Kendrix still refused to look at him. "Why are you avoiding eye contact with me?"

Kendrix sighed, he was right, she was avoiding eye contact, were things really that awkward between them after what had happened last night? Should they be awkward? This morning should have been like a dream come true, after all she did have feelings for Leo. But things got complicated with her death and her coming back from the dead. "I guess, because right now, we're in an awkward stage."

"But it doesn't have to be awkward." Said Leo. "Kendrix, when you died, I was crushed I didn't know what to do. Now you're back here, and I don't want to miss my second chance."

"Second chance?" asked Kendrix slightly confused. "Second chance at what?"

"It isn't as much of an 'at what', instead it's more of a 'do what'." replied Leo as he took several steps towards Kendrix closing the gap between them. His hand brushed away a few stray locks of her golden wheat colored hair away from her eyes.

"Ok? Second Chance to do what?" asked Kendrix now she was really confused and also slightly worried, Leo's hand lightly grazed her cheek sending shivers down her spine. She and Leo had never been this intimately close before.

"To do this." Leo quickly leaned down and kissed Kendrix, Kendrix didn't pull away or struggle to break free meaning that she wanted this just as much as Leo. The kiss wasn't like the really long ones you see in movies, or the mind-blowing tongue twirling long ones teenagers have while making out, but it was special in its own way. Leo reluctantly pulled away. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt me that day when I lost you?"

"Yes, because that day I also lost you." Whispered Kendrix, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Leo's fingers casually wiped them away.

Leo pressed his forehead against the blonds, they were so close right now that he could smell her perfume, a light scent of Jasmine, the scent was almost intoxicating despite the fact that Kendrix didn't like wearing strong perfume. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." replied Kendrix, Kendrix knew as a fact that Leo didn't wear cologne, but right now she was so intimately close to him that she could smell him, the smell of the fields after it had just rained. The scent was intoxicatingly strong, and made her dizzy and weak in the knees. "Why do you look so sad?

"I don't know."

"I'll stop crying if you stop looking so sad." Offered Kendrix a small smile formed on her face, a smile which Leo hadn't seen in months, god he had missed that smile and the way it seemed to light up their surroundings. "Deal?"

"Deal." Said Leo as he kissed the top of her forehead. "You know what? I really don't care what happened last night."

"What?" asked Kendrix very surprised and very curious. "Leo we woke up in the same bed naked. I mean why don't you care."

"I just don't, less than a week ago I thought you were dead, and now you're back here in my life. Why should I care?" asked Leo. "All I care about is you."

Kendrix was at a loss of words, Leo had never been so honest with her before. The blond wrapped her arms around Leo giving him a tight hug in the process. "I love you." Leo smiled, he didn't have to answer because Kendrix already knew his answer. The two former rangers smiled affectionately at each other before leaning in for another kiss.

The End

A/N: Well that's it, if I feel like writing it I might write a sequel but it's highly unlikely. There are many reasons why I wrote this fic, one is because Leo/Kendrix has always been on of my favorite PR pairings, right up there with Andros/Ashley, so I felt that I had to write this. Another reason is because I get all these great ideas for fics and if they stay in my head for too long I feel as if I'll burst.

Please Review.


End file.
